gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:TooFameForYou/Benutzerseite Backup
Entgegen dem vielleicht entstandenen Eindruck, dass ich an einigen Seiten vandalieren würde, lasse ich maximal harmlose Eastereggs gepaart mit Humor auf den Seiten der Admin da, sollten diese mal wieder Bugs verbaut haben. Die einzige Art von Randale und Vandalismus bestätigt sich bei mir darin, dass ich regelmäßig Kuchen aus der Küche von Zaibatsus Oma stehle. Willkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite! Du willst mir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen? Dann tue das über meine Diskussionsseite oder, wenn es "privat" gehalten werden soll per Mail HIER. Vorwort Ich möchte an dieser Stelle das gesamte Team von RockstarGames und alle Mitwirkende an der Spielreihe loben. Meiner Meinung nach, ist die Grand Theft Auto-Reihe euer Meisterwerk! Außerdem möchte ich ALLEN Personen und Usern, die an diesem Wiki mitwirken ein RIESENGROSSES Lob aussprechen. Das was ihr aufgebaut habt und auch fleißig, täglich weiterführt, ist grandios. Nur soviel sei gesagt Jungs! Nun folgen die Seiten meines Benutzerartikels. Euer Fame Über mich Hi! Ich bin 2Fame4You oder einfach nur "Fame" ;-) An dieser Stelle möchte ich meinem Cousin danken, dass er mich zu GTA "gebracht" hat. Denn das ist echt DER Spielklassiker, den jeder schonmal gezockt haben sollte. Saubere Arbeit RockstarGames!! Meine Beiträge * * Verfolgte Seiten Artikel, die ich jedem empfehlen kann Grundsätzlich kann ich jedem, egal ob GTA-Newby oder alter Hase, die 100%-Checklisten empfehlen. Sehr interessant ist übrigens die Zeitachse der Grand Theft Auto Serie! - Sehr empfehlenswert! Etwas trockener, aber für eingefleischte GTA-Junkies sicherlich lesenswert ist auch die "Timeline der Historischen Ereignisse". Meine GTA Spiele Chinatown-Wars-Boxart.PNG|link=Chinatown Wars Episodesfromlibertycity cover.jpg|link=Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City GTA-III-Boxshot.PNG|link=Grand Theft Auto III GTA1-Boxart.jpg|link=Grand Theft Auto GTA2-Boxart.jpg|link=Grand Theft Auto 2 GTA IV und EfLC Complete Edtion (PS3).jpg|link=Grand Theft Auto IV & Episodes from Liberty City - The Complete Edition San-Andreas-Boxart.PNG|link=GTA San Andreas Vice-City-III-Boxshot.PNG|link=GTA Vice City Liberty-City-Stories-Boxart.PNG|link=GTA Liberty City Stories GTA-V-Cover.PNG Meine GTA-Spiele in "zugelegter Reihenfolge" (1.) Unbewusst GTA1 auf der PS1 bei einem Freund gespielt. # GTA3 (Danke Cousin, dass du mich auf die GTA-Ära gebracht hast) # GTA Vice City # GTA-SA Soundtrack im Handel gekauft und die beigelegte DVD "The Introduction" angeschaut und damit richtig Bock auf San Andreas bekommen. # GTA San Andreas (Wollte erst nicht installieren, nach Microsoft-Update ging es dann endlich.) # Eine Sammlung von PS2 Spielen + PS2 erworben; unter den Spielen fand sich GTA3 für PS2. # GTA Episodes from Liberty City PC '(nach langer Pause, welche mit GTA-SA verbracht wurde) Erst TBoGT bis zu einem Bug, der sich nicht beheben lies. Dann TLaD. # GTA Chinatown Wars '''PSP '& GTA Liberty City Stories '''PSP # Grand Theft Auto: The Complete Edition PS3 # Grand Theft Auto V Habe mir auch irgendwann mal 2 Teile gratis von der Rockstar-Page gezogen. Meine Lieblingscharaktere - Darf ich euch bekannt machen? 180pxGTAVC TommyVercetti3.jpg Claude-Bild.PNG LuisFernandoLopez-TBOGT.jpg Das sind: Claude "der Fiffy" Speed Sympathie durch stummheit und bleibt total cool. In jeder Situation! Tommy Vercetty Der Gangster in der wohl coolsten Stadt! Vice City.... Luis (Fernando) Lopez Cooler Typ. Ein Teil des Rockstargames-Meisterwerks G T A . Außerdem finde ich die Umsetzung von Phil Collins und seinem Konzert in Vice City Stories sehr genial. Coole Autos in den GTA-Teilen Buffalo_(TBGT).jpg|Buffalo (TBOGT)|link=Buffalo_(IV)|linktext=Das beste Auto im RL und in GTA 448px-Gallery419.jpg|Sultan aus San Andreas|link=Sultan_(SA)|linktext=Wer im MP viele Kurzstrecken fährt, liebt ihn! 477px-BF_Injection,_Downtown,_VC.jpg|BF Injection|link=BF_Injection_(VC)|linktext=Das Auto, mit dem größten FUN-Faktor in VC! 646px-Kuruma,_III.png|Kuruma|link=Kuruma|linktext=Das "sympatischste" Auto in ganz Liberty City (III) Hier eine grobe Tabelle guter Fahrzeuge der GTA-Serie Meine Hass-Missionen in den GTA-Teilen GTA 3 - Nichts direktes GTA Vice City - Datei:Avery-Carrington-Icon,_VC.pngSchutt und Asche: Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie lange man dafür auf dem PC braucht, bis man den dreh raus hat? Und dann bekommt man für dieses Gefummele bloß 1000$ ?! ; Kugelhagel im Einkaufszentrum GTA San Andreas - (Ich mag keine Renn-Missionen, aber schlecht finde ich sie auch nicht) ; Robbing Uncle Sam (fummelei mit dem Gabelstapler während man abgeballert wird) GTA IV - Die Missionen, in denen man jemanden mit einem Motorrad verfolgen muss. GTA TBoGT - Sexy Time (auf PC) GTA TLaD - Datei:Annahmestelle-elizabeta.pngBuyer's Market So, let's see, what's bringing the fuckin' GTA 5 to me!, Too Fame For You Cliff Lane und "GTA2-Pickup" Was ist an diesen Seiten so besonders? Okay: Sie sind von mir. Aber, sie sind die beiden ersten Seiten, die 2013 neu erstellt wurden! Ich habe die "Streuner" auf der "Gewünschte Seiten"-Seite aufgegriffen, und ihnen ein Zu Hause gegeben. Fahrzeugempfehlungen Welches Fahrzeug hat (auch für Anfänger) ein gutes Handling, hat aber trotzdem genug Geschwindigkeit? GTA III: Kuruma GTA Vice City: Sentinel GTA San Andreas: Sentinel und Stratum GTA IV: Feroci L3-entertainment An dieser Stelle möchte ich die Werke, speziell die Fahrzeugwerbungen von L3entertainment loben. This is the end, my friend. My only friend.